Playgirl meet Shyboy
by littletalk097
Summary: Isabella is a play-girl with her favorite conquests being shy geeky men. She is into doing anything and everything as long as she has a new boy in her bed each night. Edward is used to his very scheduled routine, that is until he meets Bella-bombshell.


**Isabella is a play-girl with her favorite conquests being shy geeky men. She is into doing anything and everything as long as she has a new boy in her bed each night. Edward is used to his very scheduled routine, that is until he meets Bella-bombshell.**

Lipstick-red

Eyes- smokey

Shoes- Fuck me heals

Clothes- Tight red dress

Underwear- who need it?

Finally I was ready to go. I hope whatever innocent boy makes his way into my bed tonight realizes the effort I have put into his capturing. Grabing my bag I headed out of the house making sure it was ready for whoever was coming home with me.

"Hey Bitch" I greeted into the phone when _Slut_ lighted up the screen

"Hey Whore, are you coming tonight?"

"Rose when have I ever let you down? I will be there in 15 minutes"

"Good, I was worried I would look like a loner tonight. About time your stupid sister got better." Alice had been staying with me for the past week mourning the loss of her latest boyfriend- Mike Newton.

"Hey! She isn't stupid, just heartbroken"

"Good thing we don't play that game huh Bel?"

"Yeah" I smiled. Love was for pussies, fucking, now that was a for real woman. "I am getting into my car now, see you soon"

"Love ya!" She yelled before hanging up.

I pulled up to Eclipse and parked by car around the block. I had no intension of drinking tonight- just pretending I was drunk. Rose met me outside of _Eclipse_. This was our favorite bar, always filled with businessmen weeping about the lack of sex from their wives and complaining about their high paying jobs. My kind of guys- just put some glasses and a stutter on him and he was gold. We linked arms and headed to the dance floor, typical blonde and brunette bombshells. A couple of men approached me as we walked but I brushed them off with a offer of 'later' that they would never benefit from. I liked to pick out the men I wanted. The one that approached girls were too cocky for me. I liked to be the cocky one and the one in control.

"Rose, check out mr blonde with the brown eyes to your left." He was in the middle of drinking a shot, the fifth one that was on the table. His glasses were on his head and his business top had the top 3 buttons undone. Not enough to see where his abs would have been but enough to see a peak of the lovely blonde chest hair.

"I am guessing you are taking him?" Rose said sadly, I knew she would have liked to have him too.

"We can share?" I asked. It would not be the first time we had both been with a guy as a threesome. It was pretty fun most of the time. I wasn't into girls but Rose and I were close enough that it didn't really matter.

"Nah, I am checking out the burly one over there." She pointed to a very tall very muscular man dancing with a girl. They were dancing close enough for her to be his girlfriend but there was no chemistry between them showing us that they had only just met. Rose could make him walk away from her no doubt.

"Go for it girlfriend, make sure to tell me all about it tomorrow." We always got together and exchanged stories the next day at lunch before going to work. It was all part of the night out. I kissed her check and then walked over to my blonde man.

"Shot of whisky" I told the bar tender and then made it obvious to my blonde man that I was checking him out.

"That was not very polite of you. No please or thank you." He said to me

"I think you will find that I am not a very polite girl." I winked at him.

"And how would I find that out?" He quickly tucked his wedding ring off his finger and into his pocket thinking I wouldn't notice.

"You might find out later tonight if you're lucky" I leaned over and whispered in his ear. I licked his neck and then separated so we were not even touching. The bartender then returned my drink.

"Cheers" I said to my blonde man and then swallowed the shot- oh well one wasn't too bad.

"Lets get back to what you wanted to show me later tonight" He said

"I just want to show you a good time."

"What kind of good time?"

"The type when you are begging out my name as I ride your dick until you see stars" I said nonchalantly. I saw him swallow.

"I'm James."

"Isabella" I said back.

"So Isabella want to leave now?"

"Sure" I jumped down from the counter making him think that it was his decision, not one that I had already made before I approached him. I grabbed him towards me pulling his face to mine. I was inches away from his lips but instead turned very quickly and started kissing his neck. I was not soft or gentle and sucked until he was moaning.

"My place" I stated.

"No problem with me"

I pulled him out of the club and walked him to my car. I then opened the passenger seat for him and once he was sitting I surprised him by straddling him on the car seat. I made sure my cleavage was in line with his face so he had something to look at and then I asked the question that would really determine whether he was coming home with me or not.

"Are you going to leave her anyway?"

"Who?" He looked surprised. I brushed my hand down his body, across his bulge and held it on top of his pocket.

"Your wife James. I am not willing to be the reason a husband leaves his wife. Are you already going to leave her." I didn't want to be responsible for a breakup and I wanted him to know this was a one night thing

"She died Bella." He looked sad. So that was why he was getting drunk. "Two years ago today. I wear the ring every anniversary"

"I'm sorry for your loss" I said sincerely. "Now time to make you forget your pain." I captured his lips whilst still holding my cleavage on his neck. I moved up and down across his bulge until it was extremely hard. Then I opened the door and got into the drivers seat. I liked to leave men this way, hard and begging.

**Leave me a review and tell me what you think **

**Until next time x**


End file.
